


Voyeur

by IrenkaFeralKitty, lily_l_bell



Series: Dream Dust [6]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Fantasizing, Hickies, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Positive ending, Prostate Milking, Trapped In A Closet, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_l_bell/pseuds/lily_l_bell
Summary: Shuu is trapped in the closet.
Relationships: Anubis | Cale/Date Seiji | Sage Date
Series: Dream Dust [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809439
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dream Dust





	Voyeur

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck._

The mantra repeated itself over and over again in Shuu’s head as he crouched down inside the closet, hand clamped over his mouth. He’d just been hunting for an extra pillow. _That’s all he’d wanted!_ They’d found some, distributed them amongst everybody across the different apartment units they were now all living in. Naaza had only wanted one. Nasueti and Kayura had taken four with Rajura eschewing the modern style bedding in favor of a more traditional futon and Shuten doing fuck only knows what. Seiji and Anubisu had three between them, and the remaining Ronins had one each.

But Ryo had tripped and spilled tea all over his, so Shuu had volunteered to go fetch a spare one from someone, bounding out the door with Ryo’s short call of ‘Thanks!’ following behind him. 

He wasn’t going to risk annoying Rajura this late at night, so he’d scooted down the walkway to Seiji and Anubisu’s apartment. They didn’t bother locking doors, there was no need with the ujigami protecting their homes, which meant Shuu had gone straight in and told the little spirit floating in the living room to pretend he wasn’t here. 

Then he couldn’t find the _fucking_ spare pillow. 

He’d been digging through the closet in the bedroom, abstractly grateful that the bed was made, when he’d heard the front door open. He’d been ready to call out, announce himself-

A _thump_ rattled the wall and low moans followed immediately after.

Shuu panicked. Dove into the closet, pulled the door closed behind him, and now Anubisu and _fucking Seiji_ were stumbling towards the bed getting pretty damned handsy.

This was the nightmare. The living horror. Seiji was practically his brother and was being- _fondled-_ within his line of sight. He was making _noises_ in between the sounds of making out and gradual disrobing. 

Shuu had to say something. Pop out of the closet with a chortle and babbling apology, damn the consequences-

“Ahh!”

The sudden sound made Shuu’s head snap up despite his very earnest desire _not_ to see this. For a brief moment, he just saw two figures standing at the foot of the bed through the narrow opening between the double doors of the closet.

Then his brain caught up with current events and it was _Anubisu and Seiji_ he was looking at. Seiji who had his shirt unbuttoned and his pants undone. Seiji who was fucking _rocking his hips forward_ into Anubisu’s hand, which was now buried in Seiji’s underwear.

Shuu clamped his hands over his mouth to try and keep from screaming. This was hell. He’d been transported to a living hell where he was doomed to watch one of his best friends get rawwed by one of their former mortal enemies for all time. 

A best friend who was fucking _covered_ in hickies, what the everloving fuck. Shuu was used to scanning for injuries, so the small dark bruises scattered along Seji’s collarbone, shoulders, and random points on his body stood out as though they were marked with neon paint. Was Anubisu just that bitey or was this a secret Seiji thing?

Shuu mulled over it for a few seconds before screaming (internally) again. Nope! Not his business. He did not want to know who had the biting kink, nope, no way, uh uh. 

Averting his eyes from the two men, Shuu tried to find a comfier spot to sit on the floor. It wasn’t easy. The closet was full of random junk that had been shoved in here to get it out of the way. Most of it was contained in some kind of box, thankfully, so Shuu could kind of wedge himself in the smallish space between two of the stacks of stuff. 

He couldn’t turn around or anything useful, but he could at least stop crouching on the goddamned floor like an animal. 

Meanwhile, porno sounds kept coming from outside the closet and that meant Shuu was dealing with a new problem on top of every-fucking-thing else: he was getting hard. 

It wasn’t his fault! It had just been awhile since he got any. Even before they got yoinked into this stupid world Shuu hadn’t been jerking it as much. His usual go-to porn videos and jerk off fantasies hadn’t been hitting the spot quite right, and then after they ended up here, he couldn’t exactly spend some time _taming the dragon_ when Shin was sleeping three inches from him every night. 

Fucking shit balls, this was a mess. The combination of being in a prolonged dry spell and the goddamned live porn show on the other side of the door meant Shuu was embarrassed _and_ aroused. He wanted to get his dragon out and spend some quality time tending to it but at the same time? It was fucking SEIJI making those noises. 

Almost involuntarily, Shuu’s eyes opened and sought out the couple outside the closet. 

Anubisu was the one getting undressed now. Shuu squirmed a bit inside as broad shoulders and a thick, hairy chest were revealed. It wasn’t exactly a look that did a lot for him; Shuu preferred, well, daintier looking folks. He didn’t mind muscle but excessive body hair was kind of a turn off. 

As were monster dongs, but Shuu didn’t know exactly what either of the men at the bed were sporting when it came to sexytimes. 

Shuu wanted someone to cherish and take care of. Someone strong enough to handle him but also… pretty. Handsome was good, pretty was better. 

_Seiji was pretty._

… No! Evil thought! Evil! Bad. No jerking off while thinking of Seiji!

It wasn’t fair to Seiji to think of him _that way._ They all knew he hated the attention he got for being… pretty. Even if he was a good sport about it and didn’t complain. 

_Shuu had watched porn with people who looked kind of like him, though._

Desperate to banish the way his stupid fucking brain was starting to latch onto Seiji, Shuu peeked out again to look at Anubisu. 

Fuck, he was a hairy bastard. Big, too. Actually, they were about the same height and weight, but Anubisu didn’t look as chunky as Shuu did. He carried it all _way_ better. Shuu was shaped like a rectangle (or an oval, some days), whereas Anubisu looked like a goddamned superhero, like Wolverine, which was so fucking _cool._ Broad shoulders, an actual waist, and legs that weren’t short stumps-

_-holy shit his pants were coming off-_

_-didnotneedtoknowanubisuwwentcommando-_

_He has a really big dick._

Static filled Shuu’s brain for a while. He shifted uncomfortably in the closet, eyes locked on the thick cock jutting up in front of the Masho. 

This was officially the closest he’d ever been to an aroused dick. His stomach was jerking and leaping in all kinds of weird ways. One hand crept down to the front of his pants and began to rub at the bulge, sending a shiver of pleasure up his spine. 

Anubisu’s dick was big. Not monstrously so, but it was on the longer side and thick. Maybe about as thick as Shuu’s dragon. It was hard to tell at a distance and from the side. 

Seiji didn’t seem to mind how thick it was. Not when he was kissing Anubisu again and touching his dick with one hand. Just- stroking it and working it slowly with a loose fist. 

Anubisu was holding onto Seiji and Seiji’s pale ass, Western influenced skin made how much darker Anubisu was really stand out. 

Then those darker hands began to shove Seiji’s pants down and Shuu had to squeeze his eyes shut again. 

God, but this was hot. And _wrong,_ it was _Seiji_ and they didn’t know he was _here_ -

What else could he do, though? Jump out cracking jokes about coming out of the closet? Even if Seiji didn’t lash out, Anubisu would absolutely murder him in an instant. 

_“Uhh, hi guys! Sorry to intrude. Funny story, actually…”_

_A flash of darkness._

_A scream._

_Instant Shuu-kebab._

Yup. Did not need to be chopped into pieces by an angry, hairy, naked, and aroused immortal warlord of darkness. 

Soft voices murmured in the bedroom and Shuu cautiously opened one eye. And sucked in a hard breath. 

_Fuck._

Seiji was kneeling now, still mostly dressed. Anubisu was naked in all his hairy glory and sitting on the bed, legs spread apart so Seiji could reach his dick. God, the _look_ on their _faces._

Shuu liked faces. Liked seeing people looking happy and aroused, how they moaned as they has sex, seeing eyes fluttering closed because they felt _so good._

Seiji and Anubisu’s faces were _good_ right now. A smirk sat on Anubisu’s face, his eyes slightly narrowed even as he leaned back on his hands and watched Seiji’s every move. 

Meanwhile, one of Shuu’s _closest friends_ was stroking his lover’s dick and giving him that faint smile Seiji wore all the damned time. It took practice to read all the subtle variations. There was _‘How nice’_ and its close relative, _‘How nice, now please fuck off and die’._

The difference was miniscule. 

Shuu could read most of them. He knew when Seiji was trying not to recoil in terror of whatever girl was acosting him (it happened way too often) and when he was relaxed and content. There was one look for enjoying a good meal and another for when he was starting to feel buzzed on booze. 

Apparently, there was a variation that said: _I’m about to suck your dick._

Seiji opened his mouth, lowering his head as his tongue came out-

Shuu clamped his eyes shut again. A faint groan heralded the moment Seiji’s mouth reached Anubisu’s cock and the alternating faint wet and gasping sounds that heralded Seiji getting to work. 

Maybe… maybe if he just pretended it was different people. His dragon wasn’t easing off any, so he may as well make the best of a bad situation, right?

Right. So, just pretend the sounds were porn and it was Shuu’s dragon getting some attention. 

Biting his lip, Shuu let the soft grunts, moans, and the wet slurping sound of a blowjob fill his ears. Porn. It was just like porn. Moving as slowly and quietly as possible, he stood back up and carefully unzipped his jeans. He eased them down his legs and let them pool around his ankles. His boxers followed suit and when he sat back down, he spread his thighs as much as possible. 

Briefly cracking one eye open, Shuu got a good glimpse of Seiji bobbing his head up and down over Anubisu’s lap, a thick cock sliding in and out of his mouth. 

_Seiji was handling Anubisu’s cock just fine…_

Shuu shut his eyes and took himself in hand. Just take the inspiration and use it. 

It felt good to attend to his dragon. He’d been aching so bad. The barest touch of his hand was enough to send shivers down his spine. Fuck, the challenge was going to be keeping the noise down, wasn’t it?

Think. _Think._

_Long hair and bright eyes peep up at him while strong slender hands rub the inside of his thighs. He could run his fingers through that hair, marvel at how shiny it is. Lush lips start teasing the tip of his dragon and then a tongue flits out to steal a taste-_

Seiji pulled off every now and then to lick at Anubisu’s cock. He tilted his head as needed to access as much of it as he could before taking him back into his mouth-

_Fuck, okay, remember how good a warm mouth felt as it engulfed him. He’d worried about the width of it, as it looked enormous as it slid into a small mouth, but she’d managed it okay-_

A faint gagging sound caught his attention and he caught Seiji making a face, nose scrunching up as he worked his jaw. Then he went back to it and just-

-took it

-all of it

-eyes closing in concentration and delight-

Shuu desperately tried to return to his fantasy, to get his hand moving again, but he couldn’t find it. Seiji and Anubisu were getting _louder_ and he just couldn’t keep his eyes _closed._

“Seiji.”

Anubisu’s voice purred in a way Shuu had never heard before. The masho tugged on Seiji’s arm, pulling him back up to kiss him. Broad hands encircled his waist and peeped out from under the somewhat worn looking shirt. Then they moved up and Shuu could trace their location under the shirt all the way up Seiji’s shoulders. A hint of exertion and suddenly the shirt was coming off. 

Another flash of shame and guilt hit Shuu, but also eager desire. He’s seen Seiji without his shirt plenty of times and even before he’d realized he was also into dudes, he’d appreciated the sight. Seiji was fucking _ripped_ , but not in the gross body builder way. 

Shitballs, he was dense. He’d had a goddamned wall up keeping him from consciously acknowledging just how many of his buttons Seiji hit. Even his initial freakout about dudes and subsequent plunge into online porn hadn’t clued him in. 

Good-bye, NakedOtter69. Shuu was never going to be able to watch his videos again without realizing he was jerking it to a knock-off clone of Seiji. 

His favorite amateur star, ruined for _fucking ever._

He’d watched plenty of dudes nail NakedOtter69 to the mattress, had gotten off while he rode and cooed over how good they were fucking him. And it wasn’t like he and Seiji really _looked_ like each other. NakedOtter69 had darker skin and longer, darker hair… but physically? The sculpted muscles of his back, the round, strong shoulders, and trim body? They were practically goddamned clones. 

Anubisu pushed Seiji’s pants off his hips and Shuu had to suppress a hiss because Seiji had apparently started going commando as well. The angle he was standing at also meant Shuu had a picture perfect view of his backside.

_Fuuuuuck._

Seiji had a good ass. 

And thighs. 

Actually, he was a little thicker than Shuu preferred but only because his lower half was almost as jacked as his upper half. Seiji was a goddamned power machine and Shuu really hated knowing this. 

And there were more bruises! Round marks around his hips and on his thighs left by Anubisu’s hands and spots on his round ass that had the distinct outline of teeth. 

One or both of them had one hell of a biting fetish. 

His dragon seemed to pulse in his hand as Anubisu touched Seiji all over. Fuck, man. He didn’t want to be in Anubisu’s place, but he really, really wished he had something like this. Someone who loved him and understood him. Someone he could-

Anubisu grabbed Seiji around the waist and toppled him into the bed. Shuu heard laughter and that was also weird because Seiji didn’t laugh that often. He usually restricted himself to a polite chuckle. It meant something that Seiji didn’t feel like he had to hold himself to some made up standard around Anubisu. 

While Seiji’s feet disappeared from view and Anubisu shifted back some on the bed and crossed his legs, Shuu tightened his hand on his dragon and gave it a few strokes. 

What he really wanted was to be in Seiji’s place. Not with Anubisu! But, like, in general. 

His mouth almost watered as he remembered the women he’d been with in New York. The tang of their wet juices in his tongue, the intricate shape of their vulva, and the small clit that begged for so much attention. He remembered licking it, trying out different strokes and spots, sucking on it. Everything he did got a different reaction and neither had hesitated to guide him to do better for them. Then he’d gotten his tongue _inside_ them, sometimes adding his fingers when he went back to their clits. 

_Oh, fuck he wanted that._ To bury his face between someone’s legs and slowly pleasure them, to get them worked up to the point where their legs shook and thighs clenched, to hear breathy moans turn into desperate cries. He could finger a tight passage and feel it flutter while his tongue danced over their clit, gradually working them up until he brought them to surging, crashing release. 

Or… if it was a dude…

Seiji sucking Anubisu’s dick flashed through Shuu’s mind. What was that like? What did it feel like to have a cock in your mouth? To wrap your lips around a hard shaft and bob up and down on it? Would he be able to deep throat it? It would block his airway - how long could he stay down on it? Then there was the taste. Shuu loved the samples he’d gotten of what women tasted like. What about men? Come was salty, he knew that much, but if it was someone else’s he was tasting…

“Here.”

Seiji’s voice. 

The blond was back in view and offering something to Anubisu. The Masho smirked again and dragged Seiji across his lap so that his ass was right in front of him.

 _Oh, god, please don’t fucking spank him._ Nothing would kill Shuu’s hard-on or be as horrifying to watch as that. 

… Not that tending to his dragon was important right now. Absolutely not.

Shuu seemed to be in luck, though, because instead of swatting Seiji’s (round, firm) ass, Anubisu just started rubbing it with one hand. He spoke in a low voice, just low enough that Shuu couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. What Shuu could perceive was Seiji shifting his upper body around and pulling a pillow under himself before relaxing.

Anubisu started to run his fingers down Seiji’s butt crack and Shuu felt himself flush again with the realization that he was in the perfect place to see whatever… butt stuff… was about to unfold.

_He didn’t want to see this, he didn’t want to see this, he didn’t want to see this._

_(He really did want to see this because it was REAL and not porn. He could find out how it all ACTUALLY worked.)_

~~_Seiji really was hot, wasn’t he? Shuu was doomed. He’d never be able to unsee it._ ~~

Anubisu's fingers were shiny with something and Shuu felt his dragon twitch hard when he pressed a finger into Seiji’s hole. Seiji let out a low exhale and Shuu realized he was chewing his lower lip to ribbons. The hand stroking himself had changed pace to match the digit Anubisu was slowly thrusting in and out of Seiji and before he could make himself stop, Anubisu added a second finger and Seiji _whimpered._

Shuu couldn’t tear his eyes away. As he watched, his brain morphed the scene in a hella hot fantasy copied beat for beat… thrust for thrust. He’d sit further up the bed, maybe, to lean against the wall. The person stretched over _his_ lap was vague, gradually morphing from one person to another because Shuu had seen a lot of really hot people, okay? Short, tall, muscular, soft, hair and skin of all shades and textures. He knew he liked them smaller than him, someone he could protect and carry around. They wouldn’t have a stupidly thick dong like he did, it’d be something a little more delicate he could suck on to help get them ready…

He could hear how much Seiji liked having those two fingers inside him. He was letting out soft sounds while his hips rocked forward and back. Anubisu was taking his time as well, thrusting slowly in and out and occasionally spreading and twisting scissored fingers around inside his lover. 

After withdrawing briefly to add more… whatever… to his hand, Anubisu slid three fingers into Seiji’s ass. This got him a helpless little mew and a harder rock of his hips from Seiji… and then a noise of impatience.

“Need something, Korin?” Anubisu drawled. He plunged his fingers in deeper but Seiji didn’t sound happy about it. Not like he was hurting or anything…

“Yami,” Seiji growled. He was twisting his hips around, trying to guide Anubisu’s fingers to specific spot-

_Oh, shit. Seiji wants Anubisu to play with his-_

Seiji cried out as Anubisu suddenly jabbed his fingers into him again, body jerking. The masho did it again and Seiji moaned. His body went limp and Anubisu suddenly just started working him over and over again. 

Shuu’s fantasy lover writhed on his lap while Shuu teased his prostate _(what the fuck did that feel like? How do you find that?)_ , sounding so good and needy and so obviously feeling good that Shuu almost felt like he was the one being pleasured.

What’s more, the more Anubisu teased Seiji’s prostate, the looser his ass was getting. He clenched down on him, sure, but in between thrusts, Anubisu’s fingers were having an easier and easier time penetrating his lover.

_He didn’t know which of them had come up with this idea but it was really fucking good. Shuu needed to be taking goddamned notes right now._

Shuu shoved the palm of his free hand against his mouth, feeling like he was physically holding back sounds while he eagerly stroked his dragon. Anubisu kept finger Seiji and teasing his prostate, making the blond moan over and over _and over_ again until he suddenly threw his head back, body spasming and _shitballs, Seiji was having an orgasm, he was watching his friend orgasm-_

It wasn’t right by any means but the show- Shuu’s long unresolved needs- were too much and he barely remembered to get the hem of his shirt over the tip of his dragon before he was coming as well. Faint sounds were muffled on his hand as he came. Seiji cried out as another orgasm rolled through him _(the fuck?)_ and Shuu’s fantasy lover was spilling hot, wet semen all over Shuu’s lap as he lost himself on the fingers teasing him inside.

Shuu caught his breath as his orgasm eased off. Dazed, he wiped the mess on his hand off on the inside of his shirt which was - yuck - pretty soaked. Outside, Seiji cried out again as another orgasm hit him and this had to be a prostate thing, because it was literally impossible to get it up again this fast and this many times. 

“Now you’re ready for me,” Anubisu purred and Seiji only let out a few wordless sounds of annoyance as he climbed off Anubisu’s lap. “How do you want it?”

Seiji took some time to kiss Anubisu and Shuu had a chance to really see what Seiji was packing. Somehow, it didn’t surprise him: long, slender, elegantly shaped. It was exactly the kind of dick Seiji should have. Bigger than Shuu liked seeing on the performers he watched online but not one that would have him clicking away from the screen. 

_Did Anubisu ever ride Seiji?_

Seiji was bigger than NakedOtter69.

_Would… would he like riding a dick like that? He hadn’t.. thought about that before…._

Once they were done kissing, Seiji leaned forward onto the bed and spread his legs, clearly knowing exactly how to make the angles work for this position. Anubisu shifted behind him (still notably bedongled and hairy), hand working over his (big) dick and making it shine with whatever they used for lube. Then, without needing to discuss anything, Anubisu’s dick disappeared between Seiji’s buttcheeks. 

Both men let out the most incredible sounds as Anubisu breached Seiji’s body and Shuu wasn’t even surprised to feel his dragon reacting. It was like they knew he was there and were putting on a show just for him. They were clearly hungry for each other and had gone so fucking slow. They kissed and touched each other, knew what the other person liked and… 

God, he wanted something like that. If he wasn’t such a screw-up, he probably could have had it by now.

The full-on slap of bodies proceeded pretty damned fast. Anubisu started thrusting in and out of Seiji at a decent speed, his hips snapping forward steadily while Seiji rocked back onto him. Oh, man, if only there was a camera in front of them. Shuu could kind of see their faces but not as much as normally liked in his porn. They just… felt so _good_ with each other. Anubisu was more relaxed than Shuu had ever seen and Seiji more expressive. Big hands held tight to Seiji’s hips and pulled him back to meet each thrust. Seiji’s feet danced some on the carpet as he was pushed and pulled back and forth, moving to compensate for the rapid changes in balance.

Shuu didn’t even pretend to himself anymore. He was enjoying this. He was going to think about this in the future (changing up faces and bodies as best he could in his head). He was _goddamned learning shit_ about being with another man. Anubisu had a hand on Seiji’s back and it just seemed to be… hanging out… but after Shuu thought about it, considered it in context with the women he’d been with in New York… Fuck, that’d be nice. Just keep a hand there to feel his lover, to reassure them and help anchor them if they needed while his dragon worked to pleasure them. 

His dragon was big and hard in his hand again and Shuu touched himself shamelessly. If he wasn’t having to muffle himself, he’d have reached down to touch on his balls some… maybe try rubbing a finger over his ass. Maybe. He needed to get some lube and… Seiji _really_ liked how Anubisu was fucking him so maybe Shuu would like it, too. 

“I’m close,” Seiji suddenly gasped out. 

Anubisu paused behind him. “Fast, then?”

“And hard.” Seiji groaned as he let his upper body flop onto the bed. “I don’t think- I even need a hand to get off. Not if you hit my prostate some more.”

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Anubisu said with a preening smirk. 

“Now. Please.”

_Slap. Slap. Slapslapslapslap-_

**_Fuck, that was porno fast-_ **

_Seiji’s toes dug into the carpet, his knees pressed hard against the bed as Anubisu plowed roughly into him. His hands were clutching hard at the bedding and his voice letting out an almost endless series of gasping cries. Anubisu grunted over and over again as he pounded into Seiji. He had both hands on his hips again as he held him down to take each thrust. The faint slap of his balls impacting on Seiji’s body was also just audible, a small, faint, but incredibly sexy detail Shuu had never noticed in a porn video before._

_Orgasm suddenly his Seiji and he cried out like before- but_ **_more so._ ** _His cry was louder, the tensing of his body harder, and his hips rutted like crazy onto the bed. He was coming, emptying his balls, and Shuu was suddenly horrifically embarrassed all over again because it was so…_ **_messy._ ** _Even if he couldn’t see it._

_Anubisu came moments after Seiji, slamming his cock inside his lover and just grinding into him as he spilled inside him. His head was tilted back and his face screwed up tight as he was overcome._

_Shuu’s hand moved fast as he devoured the looks on both men’s faces (even as part of him screamed that he didn’t want to know what Seiji’s O-face was) but he didn’t find his own release until they’d both gone limp and Anubisu pulled out, his dick glistening with a new, viscous substance._

Feeling more than a little wrung out, Shuu slumped over some as he silently panted for air. That was two orgasms pretty close together. Holy fucking shit. For a few moments, he forgot where he was and just reveled in post-orgasmic bliss. 

A sudden low moan broke his warm, fuzzy haze and Shuu’s head shot up. 

Anubisu were half-kneeling, half-lying behind Seiji, the arm closest to the bed wrapped around his waist and his mouth locked onto Seiji’s neck like a fucking _Nosferatu._ Seiji looked as blissed out as any chick who got bit in a vampire movie so, yup, it was Seiji with the fetish. 

Shuu felt so drained at this point from coming and the terror fuels adrenaline surge from earlier running out that he just… accepted it. 

Then he realized that he couldn’t see Anubisu’s other arm. By all rights, it should have been _right there_ aaaaand-

Yup. Seiji’s hips were starting to rock. His dick twitched some but didn’t swell up while Anubisu worked his hand inside Seiji’s- Seiji’s-

_If it had been Shuu’s fantasy twink, Shuu would have his fingers buried in a passage full of his own come, Anubisu was fingering Seiji’s ass and using his own come as-_

Seiji whimpered and shook as one last (prostate induced?) orgasm swept through him. Them he went limp, lying half on the bed. 

Anubisu shoved him (kinda gently. Seiji was fucking heavy) fully onto the bed, then disappeared from view, moving towards the bathroom. He returned a few moments later with a damp cloth and Shuu got a good look at his ass. (Thick and hairy. Holding onto him had to feel like hugging a _bear-_

**_Anubisu was a fucking-_ **

_Shuu whimpered a little inside.)_

He lost sight of the two men after that as they cleaned each other off and climbed under the covers. He heard them whispering to each other, heard what sounded like familiar names being bandied about. Shuu tried to blank his brain so he could just sit and wait for them to fall asleep. Then he heard his name. 

“Then you don’t know Shuu well at all,” Seiji was saying when Shuu snapped to attention. He sounded amused. 

“And you are an expert in all things Shuu Rei Faun?” Anubisu demanded. 

How the hell did Seiji put up with that snear all the damned time?

“No. That would be Shin, or Touma for a few things. They knew each other before the invasion.” Bedsheets rustled as Seiji changed positions. “It doesn’t matter how much Shuu learns from Rajura, he’ll never be like him.”

 _Kick a guy while he’s down, huh?_ This was why eavesdropping was terrible, Shuu thought, curling up on himself. 

“Shuu has a much gentler spirit, which means he is far, far more dangerous.” Shuu’s head came up some. “Rajura leads by weaving charm and insults together into a seamless tapestry. He shares only what he thinks necessary and hides everything else away like a spider saving a fly to eat later.

“Shuu’s heart is fierce and full of all possible things at once. He has a boundless capacity to love and empathize. On some level, people fear Rajura because of what he may know or do. Shuu is feared only by his enemies. To everyone else he’s either an ally or a bastion of safety. The Shuu clan will be rattled some, I think, when he takes over, but they’ll soon realize that Rei Faun will be the greatest leader they’ve ever had. He’s warm and easygoing only to a point, after all. And once that line has been crossed, there is no more steadfast and resolute warrior amongst us.”

“Hmph.”

“You’re just annoyed because I’m right.”

The conversation meandered on, turning into a grumble session for Anubisu to complain about Naaza. 

Shuu didn’t hear it. He was too busy trying not to cry. 

Seiji had spoken so calmly and easily. Expressing things he _clearly_ considered well known facts. He didn’t know Shuu was hiding in his _fucking closet_ and listening to every word. 

Seiji thought he was strong. A future leader. He’d _defended_ him to his own lover like it was nothing. Like it was so _obvious_ Anubisu should have already known it. 

Shuu had overheard family and friends talk about things he’d messed up. He’d been told to his face he was a screw-up and just not quite good enough, so for everyone’s good (including his own) just go sit in a corner somewhere out of the way.

Seiji _believed in him_ in a way he’d never known. Even with Shin, there was a part of himself that feared Shin was just trying to make him feel better about himself. 

Seiji didn’t give any fucks about sharing hard truths. He thought it better to get things out in the open. If he’d had any doubts about Shuu at all, he wouldn’t have said all _that._

The tears that finally started to fall were big and hot as they rolled down his face. He was a goddamned wreck. Half naked, come drying on the inside of his shirt, and hiding in a fucking closet. 

And… somehow… he felt like it was going to be okay.

* * *

It couldn’t be a coincidence when Seiji volunteered to accompany Shuu on the daily grocery run the next day.

Watching him as warily as he could without showing it (he fucking could learn shit from Rajura), Shuu considered the blond. 

Seiji was as calm and relaxed as ever. Which was actually more so here than he’d ever been back home. He really seemed to have gotten his feet firmly planted on the ground these days. 

Still, there were none of the small signs of annoyance, irritation, or barely restrained explosive wrath. No creases around his eyes or tension in his jaw. His shoulders weren’t stiff or twitching as he reminded himself to relax and his arms swung easily by his side as he listened to Shuu read off the shopping list. Their (chosen at random) Warriors themed shopping bags hung on their shoulders and their weapons swung at their hips. 

“I don’t know if I'll ever fully get used to being here,” Seiji commented as he peered upwards, shielding his eyes with a hand. 

Shuu couldn’t help but stare. “You look like you were born here,” he blurted out. “You’ve got-“ Shuu waved his hands vaguely at him. “You know, a mix of old and modern stuff. A kimono, shopping bags with Ryo’s face on them, what’s gotta be a disturbing number of weapons, and… You’re just… comfortable here.”

Seiji dropped his hand and looked thoughtful. “Thesan has helped a great deal. I feel very fortunate to have found her.” He pressed a hand to his chest where Thesan’s symbol rested. “She listens and provides guidance. She sees much of what happens here.”

Suddenly, Seiji was ushering Shuu into an alleyway and Shuu’s heart leapt in his throat. Rather than loom threateningly, Seiji leaned his back against one of the buildings and tilted his head back. He looked utterly serene. 

“It’s not always easy to speak with her but she’s found a way to reach me at certain times. Such as when I’m dreaming.”

No. No no no nononononononono-

“Shuu, it’s okay.” Seiji kept his face tilted towards the sun, still relaxed and peaceful. “Thesan told me. After. And that it was an accident. I’m not mad. A little embarrassed,” he admitted, cheeks flushing. “But not mad.”

Shuu wanted to die or maybe just melt through the ground never to be seen again. 

“Seiji-“

“Don’t. Shuu, you don’t need to apologize.” Seiji looked at him finally and Shuu could see the honesty in his eyes. “I know it was worse for you.”

Shuu dropped to the ground, his legs giving way. “It was _awful._ I was going to jump out but then you and Anubisu-“

”Uh uh. No. I don’t need to hear what it looked like.” Seiji wrinkled his nose. “I don’t think anyone needs to know how it looks from the outside. Let alone have uninvited commentary.”

Shuu paused and let this new perspective sink in. Seiji knew and was NOT super pissed off. He could cope with that. “Are you sure? I took some notes,” Shuu said bravely. 

A look of pure horror appeared on Seiji’s face, followed immediately by cackling laughter. 

“What?!”

“Just- the thought- you with glasses and a notebook in that fucking closet,” Seiji gasped. He started to slide down the wall. “Muttering about deducting points or something!”

Seiji full on lost it, erupting into fit after fit of giggling laughter. Shuu could suddenly see the vision and snickered despite himself. That was a hell of a lot more suave than what had actually happened. 

They laughed longer than they probably should have, but fuck it. This was balls-to-the-wall _hilarious._

“Okay. Okay,” Seiji repeated. “We need to actually go buy food.”

Shu took several deep breaths to get his own laughter under control and likewise climbed back to his feet. Once they were brushed clean, they returned to the public walkways. 

“Seiji? I really am sorry.”

“I know. It’s okay. I’ll handle Anubisu. He’s going to be pissed, but it’ll pass. The closet is probably about to have the door violently torn off, so just ignore any sounds of construction.”

“Okay. Thanks, Seiji.”

“Shuu? I did mean what I said about you. I am glad you heard that, at least.”

Shuu blushed. 

“Oh, and by the way? Thesan told me where to go buy some more damned pillows.”


End file.
